


13.Misfortune

by Hetalia1912



Series: Eurovision 100 Themes Challenge [13]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, American Gods Inspired, Books, Clumsiness, Demigods, M/M, Meet-Cute, Minor Injuries, Non-Graphic Smut, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Strangers to Lovers, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 03:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20717576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	13.Misfortune

**Misfortune **

**12:40 PM**

Really,this was just starting to get ridiculous.

_Are you kidding me,again?!_

This was seriously starting to get annoying for him.Usually he wasn't this clumsy.

Okay,he was actually a _little _clumsy.But seriously he wasn't _this _bad.

_God,I hate this._


End file.
